Gate: And Thus Big-Bess Fought There
by Panzerkampfwagen1944
Summary: What's left of the crew of Big-Bess are transported to the other side of the gate at Alnus just days prior to the Japanese arrival at Alnus thanks to the artillery bombardment on-top of them. What will these three do now that they are free of restrictions? How will they deal with this brave new world they have accidentally entered? (First Crossover, BF1 Characters)


**Gate: Thus Big-Bess fought there**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **A/N**

 _This fic was made while I was bored and will be continued with my other two fictions that I'm currently running. This is my first crossover so feedback would be greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy._

 _EDIT: While playing through the campaign on BF1, the tank is first called 'Big Bess', and I intend to stick to that name_

* * *

Three men, McManus, Townsend and Edwards were in a Landship known as Big-Bess. It had gotten stuck due to a lack of Traction while fighting, and because of this a crew member by the name of Pritchard had been shot by a German breaking in.

McManus and Townsend, both of whom were attempting to keep the Germans out, had noticed the pigeon being dropped, and with both occupied, Edwards was the only one who could safely grab it, and as such McManus and Townsend were yelling orders to him, or at least Townsend was, with McManus attempting to convince him not to, which gets us to where we are now.

"It's suicide. You're going to blow us all to bits!" McManus said. Edwards knew he had to grab the pigeon or face court-martial for disobeying orders

Currently their Landship was surrounded by Germans who were attempting to break in. Two of the crew members (Finch and Pritchard) were already dead, having been shot by the Germans. Townsend had already given the order to grab the pigeon that was dropped by Pritchard when he was shot.

The entire reason this was suicide was because the message that the pigeon would send was one for an artillery strike. Directly on-top of the tank they inhabited and the Germans surrounding it.

"It's the only chance we've got, McManus!" Townsend replied angrily, looking directly at McManus

He turned to look at Edwards "Edwards! Grab the pigeon!" He yelled forcefully

McManus began yelling once more "Don't do it! Don't listen to that man!"

Edwards slowly moved towards the pigeon in question that was on Pritchard's unmoving leg

The sound of the German forces surrounding the tank, attempting to forcefully hit the doors open shook the tank a little as the engine shut off.

Edwards grabbed the Pigeon and looked at it as the pigeon cocked its head lightly while staring directly at Edwards

"Release that pigeon now and you'll kill us all, Edwards!" McManus yelled, still attempting to stop him from possibly killing everyone in and around the tank

Townsend turned around one more time as he held a hatch down forcefully "That's an order, son!"

Now, Edwards really didn't have much of a choice.

" **EDWARDS!** Release the pigeon! That is an order, son, do you understand me?" Townsend yelled

Edwards, without a choice, slowly moved towards the hatch where the pigeon would be released "Sir… Sir!"

He released the pigeon as they all waited in silence, preparing themselves for the oncoming storm.

Soon enough, the steady sound of artillery shells whistling down from the sky invaded their ears

"Here it comes, boys. Nice serving with you, lads." McManus said, scowling slightly at the end of his sentence

All the crew was knocked out by the sheer force of the artillery bombardment

* * *

Soon enough, the three remaining crew members woke up silently and looked at each-other in slight relief.

McManus stood up from his slouched position and moved over to the hatch he had previously been holding down, opening it, having to move a body off, and looking around in shock

He quickly moved back into the tank "You have the luck of the devil, Townsend" He said as Townsend winced from a wound he had gained

Townsend closed Pritchard's eye-lids "Is that right?" He said with a monotone voice

"All we've got out here is blind orders—and chance" McManus said, still not telling the other two crew-members what he just saw outside

"Which'll do first for us, do you reckon?" McManus said with a hint of anger, at which point Townsend stood up and turned towards McManus

"I'm sick of your lip, McManus" Townsend seethed, barely maintaining his temper.

"Aye aye, sir" Mc Manus said before heading towards the hatch and looking around

"Edwards, start her up" Townsend ordered Edwards

"Sir" was his simple response as he moved to the engine and attempted to start Big Bess up, only for it to fail as McManus ducked back in

"Fuel line's backing up!" Townsend said as he rushed to the fuel line in question

"Oh Big Bess. Give us a break, give us a break" McManus said as he rushed to deal with the problem, Townsend having failed to do so with fuel spraying in his face

"Come on, not after we've just gotten away from it, Come on, stop!" He said as he tied a cloth to the leaking pipe, stopping the leak

"It stopped, It stopped…" McManus said, his panic slightly over as he turned to Edwards angrily "Are you just gonna stand there?"

Edwards, upon realising that he hadn't been doing anything to help during the leak, attempted to start the engine up once more, the engine roaring to life triumphantly

"Now we just need to see where we're going" Townsend said as he peeked out the hatch close to him, staring out in shock.

Although the ground around them was littered with dead Germans and their weaponry, the surrounding area was full of peaceful green hills, a mountain off in the distance, and a forest nearby, with a seemingly large line of lights flickering slightly just a-way's off from their current position

"I think… It's safe to say that we're not on the battlefield anymore, eh?" McManus said with a slight smirk, happy to be away from it all

Meanwhile, Edwards and Townsend simply looked out in shock.

* * *

 **A/N**

 _Although yes, I didn't describe the characters in any way, shape or form, ill do that in a later chapter as planned. I hope that you enjoyed this little prologue and take the time to leave a review so I can improve based on your advice._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **I'm sick of your lip, McManus** "


End file.
